


Killer Queen || JenSoo

by jeongstritchjung



Series: Anthology || Girl Group One Shots [3]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, I used to be obsessed with Megan Fox, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mild Sexual Content, One-Sided Attraction, Yandere, and Jennifer's Body, and Mad Tsai's song Killer Queen is a bop, it's complicated - Freeform, not really - Freeform, this isn't a love story y'all, well sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29780757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeongstritchjung/pseuds/jeongstritchjung
Summary: "I love you, Jisoo." Jisoo blinks, staring at the dirty ceiling "Well that's a fucked up way to show it."or people Jisoo hate are dying, it's getting weird
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Kim Jisoo
Series: Anthology || Girl Group One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166000
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Killer Queen || JenSoo

**Author's Note:**

> content warning, trigger warning, reader discretion is advised. don't force yourself to read something you might be uncomfortable with babes
> 
> this really shouldn't even be considered a Jensoo fic because well
> 
> also, the concept is not entirely similar to the song Killer Queen by Mad Tsai but bare with me here. and Megan Fox and Jennifer's Body, this is not similar to those either. I just wanted to mention Megan Fox and that God send of a movie

Nayeon knows she isn't a good person, she knows she's done bad things. But that didn't mean she deserves to die.

But it was too late, because Nayeon had let her guard down, thinking she was finally safe. How foolish of her.

She was being chased by the devil, of course she had no chance.

-

This is the fifth funeral that Jisoo has attended in the last six months.

It was Im Nayeon, her lab partner, the student council president, her girlfriend... ex girlfriend? They didn't break up prior to her death, she was planning to break up with her though.

Jisoo sees Jennie Kim, in a short black dress and sunglasses, looking at her. She offers Jisoo a sympathetic smile, Jisoo cocks a brow before turning away and focusing on Mr. Im's eulogy.

-

"Hey." Jisoo looks behind her, nobody, so Jennie was talking to her. "Hi." Jisoo nods her head, she doesn't stop walking though, even after passing Jennie. It's rude but she's not in the best mood today. She had just found out that Jeongyeon wasn't the only person Nayeon cheated on her with before, there were so many more and she's pissed.

Jennie pouts but shakes her head before following after Jisoo "Can I talk to you?" Jisoo shrugs as she keeps her eyes ahead of her. Jennie catches up with her and walks beside her, she tucks a stray strand of hair back "Wanna be my date?" she grins.

Jisoo stops walking, Jennie does too. "Date to what? Nayeon's dead, prom is cancelled." "I know that, silly. I meant be my date to a party."

Jisoo furrows her brows "Party?" "Prom is cancelled so Sooyoung's gonna be throwing a house party on that night. Be my date." Jennie takes her hand and tries to intertwine their fingers but Jisoo pulls her hand away.

Jisoo scoffs. She didn't think Sooyoung would stoop that low to throw a party on the night of an event that was cancelled to pay respect to a dead person. Yeah, she may not like Nayeon at the moment but the dead girl deserves respect. But what would Sooyoung know about respect, she helped Nayeon cheat on her.

"No thanks." "No thanks?" "Yeah. First and foremost, I think it's insanely disrespectful of Sooyoung to be throwing a party, it's like she's mad at Nayeon for getting prom cancelled by dying. And second, I have a curfew, I'm not allowed out past nine."

-

As much as Jisoo would rather stay at home, playing video games or watching a movie with Dalgom, she went to the party. Lisa had forced her to, she and Chaeyoung even helped her sneak out.

"What are you doing here?" Jisoo glares at Kim Jongin, the guy who outed her to their entire town- she didn't care if it was an accident or not. She will never forgive him. He was in college now so she was surprised to see him and a couple of his friends joining the high school party.

"What, are you not able to tap college girl ass so you prey on high school girls instead?" Jisoo taunts him, he raises his fist "You little-" "I invited him as my date." Jennie walks up beside him, lowering his fist and intertwining their fingers.

Jennie notices the five other college boys with Jongin "And you brought dead weight?" Jisoo notes Jennie's annoyance at Jongin inviting his friends, Jisoo's annoyed too, his friends are just as shitty as him.

-

"Jisoo." "Mmh?" Jisoo pauses her game to hear what her mother has to say "I don't want you going out anymore, I want you to go home immediately after school." Jisoo raises her brows "What? Is it for sneaking out and breaking curfew to go to a party like two days ago? Geez, you guys are too stric-"

"That's not it, Jisoo," her mother cuts her off "it's just... the reported disappearances and deaths of your peers and the people in your age range... it's increasing. Just this morning, Park Sooyoung, Kim Jongin and five other boys were reported missing."

-

Jisoo comes home to see the lot of her family crying.

Her sister pulls her to a different room to talk "Jisoo, Tae's body... his body was found behind a dumpster, just now."

Jisoo forces the police officer to show her the photo of her cousin and when she finally gets her way, she sees it.

He was thin and pale, bones showing through his skin, he looked like he hadn't eaten in days. Not to mention his head was facing the wrong way and he's nearly headless. Jisoo pukes on the officer's shoes.

-

Jisoo cries at her cousin's funeral.

Sure, he was a big dick and sure, Jisoo was relieved when he went missing, but it didn't mean he deserved such a gruesome end.

Sixth funeral she has attended and once again, it's someone she didn't have the best opinions on.

-

Sooyoung and the other boys's bodies- well, more like remains of what looked to be their bodies -were found in a rundown church, their clothes stripped of them and their parts cut as if they were animals from a slaughter house.

Kim Jongin was still missing.

-

"Lisa, I'm not allowed to go out after school." Jisoo reminds the first year for the nth time, the younger only whines "But unnie! It's just Chaeng's place to watch a movie!" "No, Lisa. I'm not allowed." "God, you're such a bore!"

Lisa folds her arms and storms off. Jisoo can only rub her temples to calm herself down, she loves Lisa but the girl is so insistent about going to parties and what not, Chaeyoung's just as bed, always siding with Lisa.

Jisoo looks behind her, Jennie's staring at her. She offers Jisoo a small smile, Jisoo only nods and sends a fake smile back as she shuts her locker and leaves.

-

When Jisoo walks into school the next day, students are leaving flowers and candles on Chaeyoung and Lisa's lockers.

At morning assembly, the principal confirms for a fact that Chaeyoung is missing and Lisa is dead. He suspends classes for the week.

Jisoo's hands shake as she passes Chaeyoung and Lisa's locker. They fought yesterday and now it's getting weird.

-

Chaeyoung's body was found two days later, her legs snapped into two and her tongue cut off.

-

Jisoo manages to convince her parents to let her walk home after Chaeyoung and Lisa's funeral, it wasn't an easy battle but she triumphed.

A black car pulls up beside her, an awfully familiar black car. Jisoo stops walking, the tinted window rolls down to reveal Jennie Kim. "Need a ride?" she asks, tilting her head and smiling adorably. Jisoo grimaces and resumes walking though so Jennie continues to drive beside her.

After a while of Jennie following her, she gives up and gets in to the back of the car. Jennie rolls up her window and they drive through this abandoned road, not a house or any life nearby. Just trees on the left and trees on the right and the empty road straight ahead.

"Nice bag." Jisoo comments when she sees a Gucci bag, that looks eerily similar to Bae Joohyun's, placed neatly on the passenger's seat.

In fact, it looked insanely similar to Bae Joohyun's- she had gone missing three months ago and was found a month later, her body decaying with a hole in her stomach exposing all her entrails -down to the pink paint stain on the chains. See, Jisoo attended an art class (for the sole purpose of staring at nude models) and Joohyun had attended the same. She accidentally stained Joohyun's bag and made Joohyun so angry at her.

Jisoo recalls Jennie joining that same art class.

-

They arrive in front of her house but before Jisoo can get out, Jennie activates the child lock. "Do you wanna go on a date with me sometime?" Jennie pouts, sending her puppy eyes through the rear view mirror.

Jisoo doesn't want to but Jennie isn't letting her out and she's sure Jennie won't let her out until she gets the answer she wants to hear. "Yeah, sure, can I get out now?" Jisoo sighs. Jennie grins victoriously and lets Jisoo go.

-

It's ten in the evening when Jisoo sneaks out of her house and meets up with Jennie, who was waiting with her car.

"I know a place." Jennie buckles her seat belt before buckling her own and she starts the car. Jisoo doesn't say a word.

They drive for about an hour or so until they arrive at what looks to be an abandoned and disheveled lake house next to a mossy and smelly lake. Jisoo scrunches up her nose as they make their way inside.

-

They somehow end up on a dusty bed. Jennie's sitting on her lap with her arms wrapped around her neck.

"Jennie-" Jennie shushes her and puts her finger to her lips. Jisoo wants to push her away, but she makes the mistake of staring at Jennie's pretty emerald eyes.

She slowly leans in and Jisoo does too.

Their lips meet in a kiss. A kiss full of love and lust, on Jennie's part, and unnameable feelings on Jisoo's.

Jennie sucks on her bottom lip and Jisoo lets her explore her mouth.

Jennie's kisses travel down to her neck while her hands find their way under her blouse. Jisoo lets her hands travel to her clothed chest, she squeezes, resulting in Jennie moaning against her neck.

"God, I spent nights thinking of you and me like this." Jennie mutters into her neck "You make me so hot."

Jisoo's hands find their way under her shirt to unhook her bra "Mhmm..." Jisoo hums while Jennie leaves marks on her neck from her open mouthed kisses.

That's when Jennie's hand reaches for her zipper and she snaps back to reality. "Wait-" Jisoo stops her hand "I don't want to do this to you." she gently pushes Jennie off her. Jennie furrows her brows.

"Listen, Jen, I don't like you like that and if I do this with you, it's like I'm just using you. It's not fair to you nor me." Jisoo holds Jennie's hands "I'm sorry, okay? I got carried away, I didn't mean to lead you on."

They both stare at each other quietly.

"If we torture Kim Jongin together, will you like me?" Jennie blurts out, Jisoo raises her brows, she laughs. Jennie's adorable "Yeah, I guess?" Jisoo can't stop laughing, what a strange thing to say. Jennie gets off her and pulls her out of the bed "Good. He's in the basement."

-

Jisoo shits herself when she actually sees him in the basement, his mouth taped directly into a pipe- Jisoo hopes it doesn't connect to the toilet that she used when they arrived.

Tears brim Jongin's eyes as muffled pleas for help echo around the basement.

Jennie hands Jisoo a bat "Okay, let's torture him together." Jennie picks up a crowbar and is just about to whack Jongin in the head until Jisoo realizes what's actually going on and stops Jennie.

"Wait- wha- I- I thought you were joking! Why is Jongin here!? And please tell me the pipes don't connect to the-" "They do." Jisoo vomits in her mouth a little "And Jongin is here because he's an asshole who hurt you."

And it finally sinks in, Jisoo realizes, all this people who she hated that died, they were all involved with Jennie.

The black car was familiar because it was the car Tae got in the night he went missing, the Gucci bag did belong to Joohyun, Jennie was the anonymous who reported to her that Nayeon cheated on her, and her connection with the other people, they were people she went on dates with who disappeared and were later found dead.

Jisoo collapses.

-

When Jisoo regains consciousness, she realizes she's on the bed.

She jumps up when she hears bumping and groaning and she sees Jennie pulling Jongin's bloated corpse down the hallway.

Jisoo's fucked up, she's fucked, she's a dead woman.

She reaches into her pocket and thankfully her phone is still inside.

She quietly takes it out and contacts 112, "Hello, what's your emergency?" "Hey- hi- sup, um... I'm in a lake house with a psychopathic murderer." "Do you know your location?" "No, I was hoping you could-" "Jisoo?" Jisoo drops her phone, Jennie picks it up.

"Hello?" "We have tracked down your location-" "Is this the emergency hotline?" Jennie asks the man on the other hand "Yes." "We're fine sir, my friend and I just finished watching a scary movie and now she's scared, we're fine sir." "Aish, you kids... Control your friend, this number is for serious emergencies only."

He drops the call and she turns to the shaking, fear-stricken Jisoo, Jennie frowns. "Why were you calling the police? I'm not gonna hurt you, you know."

Jisoo's fight or flight mode activates. She jumps out of the second story bedroom window.

-

So here Jisoo was now, sitting on a chair with a broken leg while Jennie served food on the table before her.

"Pabo Jisoo." Jennie tuts as she kisses the top of Jisoo's head, she sits across from Jisoo now "Dine in."

-

With a broken leg, and an injured hand (she refused to eat the dinner Jennie prepared so she stabbed her hand and force fed her), Jisoo had no other choice but to comply with all of Jennie's demands.

"Who's Soojoo? I'm deleting her number." Jennie's scrolling through Jisoo's phone, deleting Jisoo's contacts, Jisoo only lifelessly nods. She's in too much physical pain right now and even her brain is starting to hurt.

"Now," Jennie finishes deleting everyone from Jisoo's contacts and adding her own number. She sits on Jisoo's lap and cups her cheeks "kiss me, please?"

-

It's past three a.m. and when Jisoo's sure Jennie's asleep, she slips out of her hold.

She grabs her clothes and tries to put them on as quietly as possible. After succeeding seeing that Jennie was still fast asleep, she carefully gets on the floor, unable to walk due to her injured leg- the fall was that bad that she ended up with a compound fracture.

Jisoo makes it to the top of the staircase when a hand is on her neck and she's being pulled up.

"Are you leaving me?" Jennie furrows her brows, her hold on Jisoo's neck getting tighter. Jisoo tries slapping Jennie's hand but it doesn't work "After everything I did for you, you're leaving me just like that?"

"Why can't you love me back, Jisoo! Why!" Jennie screams. Jisoo turns purple from the lack of oxygen.

So with as much strength as she can muster, she kicks Jennie's gut with her uninjured leg and Jennie immediately lets her go.

But Jisoo had no chance, instead Jennie grabs at her long hair while she tried to crawl down the stairs. Jisoo screams in agony as Jennie steps on and crushes her still good hand.

But it's fight or flight and the only option available to Jisoo is the former.

"Ah!" Jennie kicks Jisoo's head when she bites her ankle. She tries to shake her off but Jisoo doesn't let off that easily. She continues to bite into Jennie's leg while subtly reaching for a loose piece of wood from the staircase, ignoring her deformed and aching bonrs. She manages to break it off and throw it down, grabbing a smaller piece that had broken off it.

Before Jennie can even predict Jisoo's next move, she gets stabbed in her gut with the sharp piece of wood.

Jennie stumbles back and trips over Jisoo's body on the floor.

Jisoo grabs another piece of wood and stabs it through Jennie's chest, then another one and goes for her thigh, and another one that goes through her lung.

Jennie's left gasping for air as she tries to take in as much.

Jisoo takes in deep breathes too, her jaw hurting from biting down on Jennie's leg and the intense stabbing spree.

-

Jisoo tries to leave but Jennie grabs her hand to Jisoo's surprise, she thought she was dead. Jennie intertwines their fingers.

"Wait- S-stay with me..." tears brim Jennie's eyes "Please..." It's not like Jisoo had much of a choice, she can barely move, so she lies down on the dirty floor with Jennie, holding her hand.

"I love you, Jisoo." Jisoo blinks, staring at the dirty ceiling "Well that's a fucked up way to show it."

-

"When I was five, my father murdered my mother in front of me and killed himself right after." Jisoo frowns, Jennie's still alive and now she's telling a sob story? "Cap, I saw your parents at the PTA." Jisoo tiredly replies, Jennie rolls her eyes "Those were my adoptive parents, you imbecile."

"I was put into an orphanage where I was monitored and I was later moved to a psych ward." Jisoo decides to shut up and listen "When I was thirteen, I was adopted by a pair of doctors who were willing to help me. I was moved here and was instantly bullied." Jisoo remembers that. Jennie was really quiet and shy so no one talked to her and one student spread a rumor about her being mental.

Jennie leans her head on Jisoo's shoulder "I didn't have any friends and the doctors treated me more like a patient than a daughter... You were the only one who was ever nice to me." That was true, Jisoo never understood the appeal in bullying or casting someone aside.

"When I was sixteen and I started high school, I changed my look, my personality, my everything." Jisoo nods, that surprised everyone indeed "Suddenly everyone loved me and I even won prom queen- I was expecting to be Carrie'd but no, they genuinely liked me." Jennie changes her position so that she's laying her head on Jisoo's chest, she hugs her side "I became popular..."

"Do you remember Park Jimin?" the guy who started the rumors "Remember how he was my date to prom, he was my king?" Jisoo nods "Remember when he didn't show up to school the next day and his body was later found in a lake?" "That was you?" "Yes."

"And killing Jimin, it made me happy." Jisoo grimaces "So I started killing more people" four other students went missing and were found dead in the three months following Jimin "and then it got boring and I wasn't satisfied anymore so I stopped... then I noticed your cousin constantly bullying you so I asked him on a date, drugged him and kept him in this basement to torture him."

Jisoo eyes nearly pop out of her head "You were so happy when he disappeared and I was happy too. So I decided to go after anyone and everyone who had hurt you, who had made you mad or upset, and it made me feel so good about myself because I love you."

Jennie licks her lips, tasting the blood that was all over her mouth "My father was my mother's patient, she helped him get better and he fell in love with her. After he was let out, he killed her boyfriend, an abusive alcoholic. He saved my mother from that man and they got together, he promised to protect her from anyone who hurt her. My father, he killed my mother because he loved her. He loved her so much that it hurt when he found out she had another man, so he hurt her for hurting him. Then he killed himself, keeping his promise." Jennie smiles, as if she just finished telling a sweet fairy tale.

"I'm sorry," Jisoo mutters "I'm sorry you never got to know what true love is."

-

Jennie dies in Jisoo's arms, and Jisoo lays there with her dead body.

**Author's Note:**

> should've probably kept this in the drafts and the ending could have been better, I know
> 
> I always do Jensoo dirty when I make them the main couple and I only give them justice when they're side characters wow, like seriously, check my drafts


End file.
